A New Beginning
by naomiw28
Summary: Set after the Season 3 finale. Elena struggles with her new identity, and her relationships with the Salvatore brothers are deeply affected when the compulsion on her memories begins to wear off.


I brushed my hands through the lavender, caressing each flower bud and letting the petals brush against my hand. It was springtime and the field was buzzing with life. The gentle gusts of wind made the flowers dance harmoniously, like the waves on a calm day out at sea. I had often dreamed of returning to this place but with all the action I hadn't ever managed to get a moment to myself. It seemed like someone was always putting my life and the lives of my friends in danger, so much that every time someone stepped out of the house, I always had to ask myself if they would ever be coming back. I guess it makes you think more about what you have, treasure each moment for fear that it could be your last.

That's why I came back here today. The constant fear was becoming a burden on my shoulders and I had to get out. I used to come here every weekend when I was younger with my parents. We'd sit down in the long grass and watch the world go by. Not talking, just feeling. Living.

I sat down there now, stroking the grass where my father used to sit, letting the memories flood back freely. Occasionally he'd break our silence with another one of his truly ghastly jokes, and I couldn't help myself but laugh. Mother would just sigh, shake her head slightly, with a light smile appearing on her thin red lips, before turning back to me where she was carefully braiding daisy chains into my hair.

I smiled to myself. If only I'd known how special those moments were.

And then I felt something. A cold breeze made the hairs on my arm stand on end. I opened my eyes. A blanket of dark grey clouds had covered the once sapphire sky. Blinking a couple of times to ensure that my eyes were not playing tricks on me, I gazed up at the sky, and sure enough, there they were. I guess it's time to go home then, go back to my drama. I still had to tell Stefan that I chose him. I can't do a straight away though, that would just be completely insensitive to Damon. First I need to make sure he's okay with it all, then maybe Stefan and I can go back to how we were; how we're supposed to be. Well, can't keep them waiting.

But when I tried to get up and go to my car, I found I couldn't. After that everything happened so quickly that I hardly had a second to think. They grey clouds overhead went black and I was thrown into complete darkness. I was still desperately trying to free my legs from whatever unknown force had them pinned to the ground. It was hard to tell if anything was holding them down because the lighting was so bad, which is why I noticed immediately when the faint red glow appeared on the clouds. At first I thought it was the sun setting, throwing its beautiful colours at the sky in a final bid goodbye, but this was different. The red light was forming a ring, touching every horizon, and I was in the very heart of the circle. It seemed so impossible that I began to doubt my own eyes. My brain was reminding me of my trapped legs, but the light was so intoxicating and hypnotic that I could not draw my eyes away from it.

It was coming in fast now, like a herd of cattle being chased across the sky. As it came closer, I notices something else. The light was actually a reflection from the ground. Basically, something down on the ground was glowing with such a fearsome red that the light was being thrown onto the clouds.

The fire broke into the clearing with such power and anger that it took me a few seconds to recuperate. By this time it was at my side. I felt the heat before I felt the pain.

And then the flames engulfed me and everything went black. I wish that were the truth, but in reality I was awake for the whole agonizing process. The flames were licking at me first, as if testing their prey before going in for the kill. They bit into my legs and the pain shot up my body. I opened up my mouth to scream, but no sound comes. Every nerve is on fire. All I want is for it to stop, and I know now that this means death.

Darkness is closing in around me now and I know the end is coming. I've become so numb with pain that when I close my eyes it's easy to forget where I am and what's happening.

I say goodbye to my friends who've been there for me through all this hell. Counting them off one by one.

Tyler. Matt. Caroline. Bonnie.

Bonnie. I never could've dreamed of having such an amazing friend. I hope she knows that.

Jeremy. Poor Jeremy. He's lost far too many people for his age. Mom. Dad. Aunt Jenna. Alaric.

And now me.

Finally, the Salvatores. I can honestly say those are the two most incredible men out there. I know I chose Stefan, and I know he's the right choice, but I hope Damon understands I care about him too.

I love you Stefan. Always have, always will.

I gave in to the darkness.

My last thought came, in a quiet voice filled with desire and longing...

_Damon_


End file.
